The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly, to service processing and management.
While servicing requests, a server may have to call out to additional external services. Additional external services may be used more ubiquitously since demand has risen for smarter applications that make decisions based on a broader set of contextual information available from other systems and from the rise of micro-service architectures.